Lavora
Lavora is one of Bowser's Koopalings, and probably the eldest of them all, even older than Ludwig. She has interest in rock music, and is sometimes quite the prankster. For some reason, she's sometimes considered attractive amongst a few of the Koopas in the Koopa Troop. She neglects these fans and doesn't consider them to be important. Personality Lavora has a passion for rock and punk music. As such, she makes rock music as a hobby and even makes up her own songs. She cares very much about her hair, just like Larry. Lavora is also very loyal to her father Bowser. Sometimes, she also likes playing some pranks and tricks with some of her siblings. Surprisingly, she can act as a mentor to her younger siblings that have an interest in one of her hobbies (e.g. she respectfully teaches Dolly guitar lessons). However, Lavora is sometimes too full of herself, thinking she can leave many things to herself. Appearance Lavora is one of the tallest of all Koopalings, as she is also older. She has gold, rough hair and a red, spiky shell, with lavender-colored rings for the spikes. She has a red-colored head, red eyes and a lavender bow, wrapped on her tail. Her eyebrow is surprisingly similar to Bowser Jr.'s eyebrows, and the horn on her head looks like one of Bowser's. Abilities Just like her father, she can breath fire. She can also climb on walls and jump on the victim. She is also a great guitarist, and is able to make up her own songs on her electric guitar. She can also create False Notes when one of her guitars is enchanted by Kamek's magic. Game Appearances ''New Super Mario Bros. Omega Lavora's debut is in ''New Super Mario Bros. Omega, where she was in the airships of World 8. The heroes were surprised, as they suspected Bowser Jr. instead of this never-seen-before Koopaling girl. ''Super Mario Star Journey Lavora appears as a boss in this game, appearing in the Mid-Boss course ''Lavora's Evil Theater, being the first boss holding a Super Key. She again makes Evil Notes, which this time must be sent back with Tuba Mario's Power. ''New Super Mario Bros. VR Lavora appears as a guest in New Super Mario Bros. VR with a small role, the host of the World 9 (Rainbow world) selection at the enemy zoo. Party Time! She is an unlockable playable character in Mario Enemy Party. She'll be unlocked when all the other Koopalings in that game have been played at least once. Trivia *Her name is based of the words ''Lava and Flora (a feminine name which is, awkwardly for the first word, also the Latin name for plants). *The fact that she likes rock music and makes it might be a possible reference to the fact that four of the seven original Koopalings are named after famous pop stars, with some of them singing for rock or punk bands. *Strangely, in Mario Enemy Party, her artwork removes the spiked wristband from her left wrist. *She was supposed to appear in Lets-a-go, Mario, but got scrapped at the last minute, along with Tim J. Koopa. Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Koopalings Category:Koopas Category:Survivor Fan Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Females Category:Koopa Troop Category:Mario Category:Children Category:Reptiles Category:Free to use Characters Category:Thundernauts Category:Mario Bosses Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Royalty Category:Mario Kart 8: All Hills/Story Mode Bosses Category:Fan Characters Category:Mario Baseball Legends